Past, present, future
by Legendary Fairy
Summary: Another songfic. It's about the loss of the Italians that died at Kabul. Disclaimers inside!


**Past, present future: C****ontinue your life but don't forget the ones you love.**

**From: Legendary Fairy.**

**Summary: **_After seeing the funeral of our Italians that died at Kabul I thought to write a songfic. The songs is 'Don't you forget about me'. Don't remember who wrote it. The story is about a little girl that lost her father in a war like her four little Eevees._

**Disclaimers: **_Pokémon isn't mine and also isn't the song of 'Don't you forget about me'. Only the idea of the songfic is mine._

It all happened so many years ago... I was only seven the day my father and his Umbreon were called to join the war in Kabul.

He gave me two males and two females Eevees's eggs, born from my father's Umbreon, called Shadow, and my mother's Espeon, called Dawn.

He told us...  
"We'll come back! I promise that!" my father told us...

I so wanted to believe it but...

This was the last time I saw my father alive.

_**Hey, hey, hey ,hey  
Ohhh...**_

_**Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby**_

The promise he made vanished when, a month later, on TV they announced the death of six militants and their Pokémon and you and Shadow were one of them.

I couldn't believe it...  
My dad was dead.  
I would grow up without a father.  
Then a thought come to me...  
No...

I wasn't the only one that would grow up without a father...

They'll be my Eevees, and other two kids that will grow up without a father...

I felt my mom's arms wrap around me and we started to cry together...

_**Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out and  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on**_

From that day it passed another two days and the funeral come.

Meanwhile the four eggs hatched and from them born four different Eevees. The first one was a normal Eevee but has my father's blue eyes while the second one was a yellow and cream Eevee and mom's green eyes, the third one resembled Shadow and the fourth one resembled Dawn...I didn't know why they have these colours but this given me a idea.  
I took a piece of paper and wrote these simple words:

'_Rest easy Hero. You'll be never forgotten!'_

_**Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby**_

_**Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me**_

And so we went to the funeral where I escaped my mother clutches with Flame, the male normal Eevee named in honour of my father's surname, Sparky, the female yellow and cream Eevee, and named in honour of my mother's surname Shadow II, in honour of Shadow I and Dawn II, in honour of Dawn, that died of hearthbreak yesterday, on tow.

I reached my father's coffin and I, in tears, putted the piece of paper tied with my blue ribbon, on it and then I returned to mom with my Pokémon.

_**Will you stand above me?  
Look my way, never love me  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down**_

From that day three years passed and I could start my journey.

Mom was sad because I was leaving her but I promised her to call her everytime I reached a new town.

In these three years Flame evolved into a Flareon, Sparky into a Jolteon, Shadow into a Umbreon like his father and Dawn into a Espeon like her mother.

_**Will you recognise me?  
Call my name or walk on by  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down, down**_

Ten years passed from the day I started my journey and a day I heard that my mom was rushed to the hospital because of a cancer.  
I rush to the hospital but it was too late...

My mother was dead.

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey**_  
_**Ohhhh.....**_

_**Don't you try to pretend  
It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
Vanity and security**_

I was crying.

I just lost another family's member.

I discovered from the doctor that my mother had been diagnosed with cancer ten years ago, the day before I started my journey.

I didn't understand why she never told me but suddenly I heard her words the day I left.

'_Continue your life but don't forget the ones you love.'_

_**Don't you forget about me  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby  
Going to take you apart  
I**__**'ll put us back together at heart, baby**_

And so I found myself going to see my mother funeral where I lay this time a paper with subscribed the words mom told me wrapped in another blue ribbon.

_**Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me**_

_**As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
**__**When you walk away**_

And so I continued to live, watch my Pokémon pass away after so many years of living, marring, have children and all.  
But now I'm a soul, reunited with the ones I love.  
I passed away after living for 110 years...  
Want to know what words my grandsons left in my grave? These ones...

'_Rest easy Hero. You'll be never forgotten!_

_Continue your life but don't forget the ones you love.'_

Right, I had, still have and will always have three angels...

So I told you this too:

"_**Continue your life but don't forget the ones you love."**_

_**Or will you walk away?  
Will you walk on by?  
Come on - call my name  
Will you all my name?**_

_**I say :  
La la la...**_

**The end.**

**Wrote this for the funeral of our Italians that died at Kabul. ****It's in Pokémon style.**

Read and review!


End file.
